Rein
Rein(レイン; Rein ) is the main protagonist of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime and one of the twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom along with her sister, Fine. She is known as one of "the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star". Appearance Rein's appearance is mostly inherited from her father, Truth. She has sea-green eyes and blue hair. Her hair is usually loose with a gold ring tied at the end. Rein's usual outfit consists of a blue top hat, a light blue coat, a short blue skirt, white stockings, and a pair of blue boots. Characteristics Anime Characteristics Rein becomes embarrassed when her twin Fine is unable to eat and cries. She has an overactive imagination and sometimes jumps to conclusions as a result of not having the whole story and simply going by assumptions of prior knowledge or what she's been told. Manga Characteristics Rein has more of a tomboyish personality than in the anime. She is shown to be spunkier and is a lot quicker to jump into action if she senses something amiss, causing her to be more reckless than her anime counterpart. As a result, Fine, Poomo, and Eclipse typically worry about her, although, that doesn't stop her reckless behavior. She also acts childish from time to time such as bursting into tears when her outfit clashed, but got over it when Fine comforted her. When Fine obsesses over food Rein doesn't seem bothered by it and typically just giggles at her antics. Rein also seems to really admire and respect her sister, calling her a genius and even saying Fine is her "better half". She is also shown to be rather protective over Fine, such as when she thought Eclipse had ill intent towards Fine, Rein held him back, warning him to not lay so much as a hand on her sister. Plot Receiving Prominence (Anime) Rein, along with her twin sister Fine are known as the most unprincess-like princess since the beginning of the Mysterious Star. They are first seen looking at the other kingdom's airship as they land for the Princess Party at their kingdom. However, a princess named Lione escaped the Flame Kingdom's airship on a parachute and went inside the kingdom. Rein and Fine then chase after her and they all collide as she lands. After introducing each other, Lione explains how she is afraid of being in public and if she dances, she's sure to stumble and humiliate herself. Rein and Fine then encourage her to dance and Lione starts to feel better. When Lione leaves, Rein and Fine then experience a bright light and Rein bravely walks towards the suspicious light dragging Fine along with her. Rein and Fine end up in a field of light and find a ghost that introduces herself as Princess Grace, a princess who gave up her own life to save the Sunny Kingdom and Mysterious Star when its light was going to disappear. She explains that she let them into the center of the Blessing of the Sun to explain that the light is going to disappear within a year once again and asks Rein and Fine to save it. However, because they aren't capable of doing it yet, Princess Grace gives them a trial: They msut sue the Power of the Prominence to help as many people as they can in the Mysterious Star with the help of Poomo. When the Princess Party begins, Fine has Rein dance with Prince Bright so she can go off and eat food. Although hesitant to dance with him at first since she's only in her normal attire, but Bright says she's looks nice like that and she eagerly accepts his offer to dance. During their dance Rein steps on his foot and begins to freak out, but Bright manages to make her feel better by saying she's as light as a feather. Rein thinks that he's a true gentleman. When it's Lione's turn, all the lights powered by the Blessing of the Sun lose their shine and Lione becomes depressed believing it's an omen that she shouldn't dance. Rein and Fine use this chance to use the power of Prominence. They use this power to shine a spotlight on Lione. Receiving Prominence (Manga) Rein is first seen when she gets called by Fine to hurry up as the Sunny Kingdom's Party is about to begin. The two decide to go pick flowers to greet their arriving guests when Fine notices that the flowers are looking droopy. The two dwell on it for a moment before rushing to climb to the castle's roof. As the airships arrive Rein and Fine throw their flowers in the air and welcome their guests. As the two congratulate each other on a job well done, they slip and fall off the roof! Rein gives a quiet plea for someone to rescue them and Princess Grace does. She speaks to them and tells them how the Blessing of the Sun is weakening. Grace bestows upon them the Power of Prominence and asks them to use Prominence to help save the Blessing. Fine wakes up to see that they're on the ground and worriedly shakes Rein awake. As the two hug, relieved they're both okay, they think back to what happened. The two hold each other's hands as they come to terms with the fact that their hero, Princess Grace, asked them to protect the Blessing. Love Life In both the anime and manga, Rein has had an obvious crush on Prince Bright since the first episode/chapter. In the anime, Rein has shown to be somewhat jealous when Bright shows favoritism towards Fine in episode 13. In the second season, when she suspects that Bright is in love with Sophie, she becomes insecure and cries, eventually running from him. Bright would eventually return Rein's feelings in the first season after Rein saves him from the Black Crystal. The two are seen dancing together in the final episode. In season two, Bright cries when he believes that Rein has lost her happiness and she is eventually turned back to normal. The two dance together once again in the finale. Shade showed a liking to Rein in the beginning of the first season, constantly saving her whenever she was in danger. In episode thirteen when he sees Rein jealous he shows some concern before leaving. In episode twenty-seven, when he saves Rein he does not immediately let her go afterwards. He continues to protectively hold onto her until Bright tells them to get away. In episode thirty when Fine, Altezza, and Rein were being taken by the townsfolk to be locked up in jail, Shade's sight zeroed in on Rein specifically, showing that she was his main concern. In episode thirty-two, Shade planned to leave after solving the issue, not planning on joining the festivities. Rein notices and urges him to stay, although hesitant at first when Rein continues to insist, Shade gives in to her wishes. In episode forty-three when the ground beneath Rein opened up and she fell, Shade jumped down immediately to rescue her. Shade has also shown that he places much trust into Rein. In episode forty-two he asked Rein specifically to stay behind with his mother and Milky so she can help look after his mother. Shade has show to be very protective of his family so asking Rein to do this showed he trusts her a lot. In episode forty-four, when the twins ask Shade to be their partner for the dance he insists they begin to practice immediately. He chooses Rein first and dances with her, showing her the ropes. Rein seems to enjoy dancing with him as she was smiling and giggling throughout the practice. Princess Sophie points out that the two make a "cute couple". In the manga, Shade also shows an interest in Rein. Just like in the anime, he also comes to her rescue when she needs it. In the second chapter when Rein is thrown off the Sky Dragon, Shade saves her from falling and safely brings her back to the Jewelry Airship. In chapter seven, when the floor begins to quake he holds onto Rein to keep her from falling. Later in the same chapter, Rein begins to fall off of a cliff created by the moles that caused the quakes. Shade hurries to her rescue and comments on how she is a "courageous lady". When Rein tells him to let her go, his grip on her tightens as he pulls her to his chest and buries his head into her hair while saying "I don't want to". The ending of the manga implies that she returns Shade's feelings. Character Connections *Princess Fine: Fine is Rein's twin sister and a princess of the Sunny Kingdom! The twins are trying to save the Mysterious Star and all of its inhabitants with the power of Prominence. Rein cares for her sister a lot, going so far as to call Fine her "better half" in the manga. *Prince Bright: Prince Bright is Rein's main love interest in the anime. She often daydreams about him. By the first season finale Bright returns her feelings and they remain together in the second season.In the manga he retains his feelings for Fine. *Prince Shade: Prince Shade is Rein's love interest in the manga. He cares a great deal for her as shown when he refuses to let her go after she almost feel off a cliff side. Although put off by his advances at first the ending of the manga implies that she later returns them. Shade was constantly saving her both in the manga and first season. In the anime, his feelings for Rein fade as they shift to Fine. *Prince Fango: Rein was the first one to approach Fango even after hearing that he's violent and being told that she should steer clear of him. He began to develop a crush on Rein after she called him a "good person" in the second season's fifth episode. He took on Shade's original role of saving Rein whenever she was in danger. However, by the forty-fifth episode of the second season his feelings would shift to Elizabetta. *Prince Hiruzu: During the course of episode 36 of the second season Prince Hiruzu falls in love with Rein and proposes to her. Rein rejects him, but does tell him that she would like to be his friend. Satisfied with this, he eventually leaves the planet bidding Rein and her friends goodbye. Trivia *In the manga Rein has purple hair instead of blue. *In Birthday's original concept some info about Rein they give is that she is 8 years old, her height is 117 cm, her favorite color is blue, and her hobby is dressing up. *Rein (unlike her sister) really loves ghosts and scary things. *In the manga, Rein and Fine win the final Princess Party, unlike in the anime where they don't win any at all. *In the original concept, Rein and Fine mention how they would like to have a little brother. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses